Malmequer
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Uma brincadeira trouxa estúpida. Era até mesmo romanesca e não estava dando certo pra ele.


**Malmequer**

_Merda._

Ele jogou a flor desmantelada de lado, fitando-a com desgosto.

_Brincadeira trouxa estúpida_, pensou, observando mais uma flor, uma com várias e várias pétalas para arrancar. Sorriu. _Que tal uma melhor de três?_

--

-Potter, você deveria... _Mas o que diabos está fazendo?!_

Ao redor dele havia várias e várias pétalas de diversas flores e talos, ela pensou, que destas mesmas flores. Tinha o cabelo mais desordenado do que quando saia de um treino de quadribol e seu uniforme, pra variar, estava tão desleixado como sempre, talvez mais.

-Oh, apenas me deixe em paz, Lily – resmungou, jogando no lago negro outro talo do que fora um dia (ou, mas bem, há instantes atrás) uma florzinha bonitinha _muito _idiota.

Ieh, ele não estava de bom humor.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado, sem qualquer comentário. Não que _realmente_ precisasse de um...

E James a fitou de sobrancelha erguida. Aquela garota era sempre do contra?

Deveria ele se utilizar de um "Não me ame, Evans" na próxima vez que fosse chamá-la pra sair?

Ele sorriu ironicamente, provavelmente ela ficaria bem feliz com um comentário seu desse tipo. Ela poderia até mesmo _beijá-lo_ tamanho significado daquela frase. E ela lhe chamaria de "babaca sem coração", ainda que sorrisse, e diria que estava muito grata por ele finalmente ter desencanado – você pode entender desencanado como: decidir parar de segui-la como um cachorrinho.

_Porque aquele "_Não me ame, Evans_" claramente significa que eu estaria desistindo dela, hm, _finalmente.

James estrangulou uma flor desta vez.

-Hei, você não deveria fazer isso com a pobrezinha.

Ele a fitou franzindo o cenho. – Você costuma fazer todos os dias isso com meu coração. E _dói_ – ele disse em tom sofrível.

_Como se ela fosse cair nessa..._

_Como se __**eu**__ fosse cair nessa. _Lílian virou os olhos. – Hei Potter, - ela lhe olhou de soslaio. – Sua imitação de coitadinho está precisando de mais prática – comentou sorrindo-lhe.

E ele sorriu de volta.

_Como um idiota_.

Desviou o olhar do dela, com um suspiro. Voltou a atenção para o gramado, prestando-se a brincar com a grama, aparentemente sem qualquer coisa melhor para fazer. Ou _dizer_. Ele só queria não meter os pés pelas mãos desta vez.

Com ela tudo era sempre ou oito ou oitenta... Como se não bastasse, tudo entre eles terminava em azaração ou detenção ou bofetada. Somado a gritaria, claro. Lily tinha uma voz _bem_ potente, apesar de ser baixinha.

Isso costumava animá-lo... Saber que Lily gritava com ele. Bem, ele pensava que, se ela estava gritando consigo então, de alguma forma, ela ainda se importava.

E isso o motivava a importuná-la novamente, com um novo convite para sair. _Sua criatividade já estava se esgotando! _Assim como sua perseverança, _por Merlin! Ele já estava apelando para um tipo de _sortilégio trouxa_ com flores. _E o pior:_ não estava dando certo._

_Merda._

-O que você faz aqui, _aparentemente _sem importunar ninguém mais que pobres plantinhas inocentes – ela indagou por fim

_-Elas não são tão inocentes assim – _murmurou seriamente, quase soturno. Observando com desgosto a planta que "estrangulara".

Lily o encarou estranhada; sorrindo com leveza e de modo trocista. – Eu não sabia que tinha problemas com flores. Sabe, Potter, elas são apenas... _plantas_. Não estão conspirando contra você pelas suas costas.

-_Creia-me_, não é nenhuma novidade. E não, eu não estou chapado.

-Cara, você ta mais estranho que de costume...

-Provavelmente, você deve pensar, isso é um recorde – ele zombou, ainda fitando o gramado.

Silêncio. Um bem extenso.

E no instante que ele pensou que estava sozinho outra vez; ela voltou a indagar. Parecia indiferente. - O que você tanto procura nesse gramado?

-O que? – a encarou em confusão. Ela o fitava, o que ela _ainda_ estava fazendo ali? – Lily... – agora parecia incerto.

-O que foi?

_Agora é o momento de fazer alguma pergunta bem estúpida, não é? Tava demorando..._

-Esquece – disse apenas, entretendo-se com uma nova flor que encontrava-se ao alcance de suas mãos.

_Estou chocada._

-Você vai despedaçá-la também? – perguntou desgostosa quando ele a arrancou do solo, delicadamente. – Potter!

_Este é mesmo o _Potter_? Dando mais atenção a uma rosa _estúpida_ que a mim? Ela nem é tão bonita assim..._

-Façamos assim – ele disse observando a rosa que girava entre o polegar e o indicador. - se der Mal-me-quer você me beija

-Você é mais idiota do que pensei se acha que vou cair nessa – a ruiva contrapôs virando os olhos.

-... se não... Você simplesmente pode me azarar da forma que quiser, você pode me fazer o que quiser. Até mesmo espalhar boatos de que no fundo eu amo o Ranhoso e quero casar com ele. Ou melhor, se você quiser... Eu posso _beijar_ oRanhoso – ele continuou como se não a escutasse, como se ela não a tivesse interrompido.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha. – Está falando sério?

_Não tenho qualquer ilusão quanto a essa rosa, provavelmente ele já contou suas pétalas de modo que ele vença, _por outro lado, _eu a quero despedaçada._

-Lhe dou minha palavra de bruxo – disse monotonamente.

-Ui, isso me parecesse arriscado pra você, Potter – comentou mordaz. – Com a possibilidade beijar o Severus. Eu to dentro!

James a encarou indolente, o que apenas a fez realmente crer que ele trapaceava. Quem se importava? Ela não iria mesmo beijá-lo.

Então ele começou com o "ritual" de arrancar as pétalas daquela florzinha. Lílian sentiu um prazer cruel de vê-lo desmantelando-a. _Aquela rosa estúpida_.

Vários "Bem-me-quer" e "mal-me-quer" depois...

-...

-...

Bem-me-quer.

_Merda!_

Alguém lá encima o odiava. O odiava _mesmo_.

Ok, ela estava surpresa. Como assim "_Bem-me-quer_"? Aquele era o Potter! COMO ASSIM BEM-ME-QUER?!

Qual era a possibilidade daquela flor obtusa estar se vingando dela? – ela já tinha em mente o que iria lhe dizer, não seria gentil. Mas que porcaria! - Lílian olhou chocada para as pétalas no chão que estavam a sua volta, qual era a chance dele ter contado errado?

Ela o fitou, era estúpido ou coisa do tipo?

James parecia... miserável. Lily suspirou. _Ele não sabia. _O babaca não sabia! Tipo,_ de verdade!_ Não podia acreditar...

Ele sentiu as mãos dela em sua face, erguendo-a, e depois os lábios dela sobre os seus. Então, Lílian o estava beijando. Suavemente, gentilmente.

E ele não estava fazendo_ nada._

Não era preciso dizer que estava atônito. E quando ela quebrou o beijo, ele a fitou interrogativo e Lily apenas deu de ombros. – Sua cara de coitadinho me convenceu – ela sorriu de lado.

James estava em choque e precisou de vários segundos para reagir.

_Cara, eu sou idiota._

Um momento depois e o moreno acreditou que readquirira o dom da fala. Surpreendentemente, ela ainda estava lá.

-Não foi justo, não estava preparado.

-Me processe – ela contrapôs, erguendo-se e afastando-se.

Quando a jovem estava a certa distância, James se levantou. – Hei Lily – ele gritou e ela se voltou. – Quer sair comigo? – gritou de novo.

A garota riu e lhe deu as costas. – Sabe, Potter - a voz dela estava potente, mas não era um grito, ele supôs que a ruiva usava um _sonorus_. E ela continuava caminhando sem voltar-se pra ele. - Eu gosto mais de você assim. A propósito, '_não_' é a minha resposta – ela ria. - Seja mais criativo e eu posso _pensar_ em seu caso_ – _acrescentou momentos depois.

-Eu farei você desejar me agarrar com o próximo convite, ruiva! – ele garantiu naquele tom meio maroto, meio arrogante, tão dele.

Lílian parou de caminhar e o fitou por cima do ombro. Pelo que podia notar, ela tinha os olhos estreitos em contraste com seus lábios que sorriam. – Eu já desejo te agarrar, idiota – comentou como se falasse do tempo. - Mas eu gostaria de ver você tentar me fazer te agarrar na frente de todo salão principal.

-Então, dê-me um show amanhã, ruiva! Porque você não perde por esperar... Será o melhor e mais criativo centésimo vigésimo terceiro pedido para sair que um dia você vai ouvir! – zombou.

Ela riu gostosamente, voltando a se afastar.

E ele sorriu de volta. _Como um idiota_. Mas dessa vez James não se importava.

Aquela ruiva seria dele. E quando James Potter põe uma coisa em sua cabeça, James Potter a atazana até conseguir o que deseja.

_Desta vez, ele estava bem próximo de consegui-la. Na verdade, _e ele somente sabia,ela já era dele_. Ela sempre fora dele._

FIM


End file.
